


Christmas Puppy

by pairatime



Series: Pup and Trainer [16]
Category: Southland
Genre: Gen, M/M, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: Bryant comes home from work to a surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Dog means a real canine and pup means human.

Pulling off the highway and into Castaic Bryant let out a sigh as he relaxed a bit into his seat. He hated working the holidays and Christmas was one of the worse by far. Way too many families had fucked up tradition and destructive ways of coping with getting together.

He could not wait to get home, throw on a movie, plant himself on the sofa with Thunder and a good beer until little Nate got dropped off. He might think about cooking then, or maybe he’d order in. 

Bryant smiled and felt some of his weariness leave when he saw Ben’s car parked in front of his car. He hadn’t expected to see his partner at all until after Ben got back from Aspen or whatever the hell Ben’s family had headed off to for Christmas.

But he didn’t mind extra time with his pup. The holiday double shifts had been getting in the way of any general free time and all most none of it at the same time as Ben so he knew he was smiling brightly when he unlocked and opened the door to the sound of Thunder barking.

The door was barely open before the golden retriever was jumping up, leaning in to Bryant with his full weight as he tried to get high enough to lick Bryant with his wet tongue. “I’ve missed you too Thunder,” he said happily.

Grinning Bryant squatted down, partly to scratch and ruffles Thunder’s sides better and partly to keep from being knocked over. Smiling all the more Bryant held his eyes and mouths closes he felt the dog nuzzles and lick his face all over.

Then he heard a different bark.

He didn’t even have to open his eyes to know that his pup wanted to play. Finding the sides of Thunder’s head Bryant give the dog a last scratch behind his ears before standing up and opening his eyes to see where his pup was. What he saw surprised him.

Sparks was on all fours a few feet into the living room wearing his collar-with tags, mitts-on but unfastened, kneepads, boots, black shorts and-and his tail which was wagging as the pup watched his handler and their dog.

Sucking in a breathe Bryant stepped forward and looked his puppy over a couple times, but his eyes kept coming back to the tail. As far as he knew Sparks had never put the tail in himself. But today, fuck he loved his pup.

“Well Sparks. I can’t say I expected you but I’m glad you’re here,” Bryant said as he reached forward and scratched the top of Sparks’ head.

The sight of Sparks closing his eyes and leaning into the scratch and shaking his tail definitely got a reaction from Bryant but not one he know his pup would want to know about so the older man shifted his groin away from Sparks as he knelt down and kept up his slow scratching. Letting his fingers work their away down the pup’s neck and across his back.

Grinning as the pup started panting. “You like that hu pup?” Bryant said, leaning in and giving Spark’s forehead a kiss as he kept the scratching up.

Spark’s respond was to quickly draw in closer, nuzzling his head into Bryant’s shoulder and rubbing his side into his trainer’s chest as he started pawing at Bryant’s legs with his mitt clad paws unbalancing Bryant who rocked back and rolled onto his back with a laugh.

“Man my pup is playful tonight,” Bryant remarked as he looked up at the pup still trying to climb onto, and nuzzle into, him.

“Woof,” Sparks answered before pawing at Bryant’s chest, giving a low whine and shaking his paw over Bryant’s head.

“What’s wrong Sparks,” Bryant asked with a frown as he looked at the pup’s paw. It didn’t look hurt but with the mitt on he wouldn’t really be able to tell, wait. How had his pup put on the mitts alone the handler wondered as he reached out and held the mitt, looking at the buckle that kept it on. The very loose buckle. “I see. Your paws aren’t very tight,” he said as he tightened the paw in his hands while Sparks woofed and barked happily.

The happy sounds drew over Thunder who apparently decided if Bryant and Sparks were going to be on the floor they were fair game for licks. So it was with the dog’s snout and tongue blocking half his view that he took Spark’s other paw and rebuckling it, locking his pup into the mitts.

“That better now pup,” Bryant asked as he used his now free hands to pet Thunder, slowly using his fingers to combing through the dog’s fur.

Spark’s happy woof was almost lost in Thunders happy barks as the dog laid on Bryant and exposed his tummy while resting his head on Bryant’s chest.

The pup watched the two for a moment then backed up toward the table, pawing at something on it until a green ball rolled over the side and bounced on the floor where it was quickly picked up and carried over toward Bryant. Dropping it in the handler’s free hand.

“Does the puppy want to play ball?” Bryant asked as he palmed the ball before it could roll away.

Sparks woof was a clear answer and Bryant grinned, throwing the rubber ball across the living room to watch his pup dash after it.

Thunder gave it a slow look before turning back toward the hand that was rubbing his tummy. The dog had no interest in playing fetch, luckily for the humans.

Bryant looked on as Sparks retrieved the ball and proudly trotted back toward his handler, dropping the ball into his hand again.

The game repeated itself a few more times before Bryant watched as Sparks didn’t bring the ball back to Bryant but plopped to the floor next to were it had rolled and looked at it, letting out a sigh.

“Board already pup?” Bryant asked, giving Thunder’s belly a last scratch before pushing himself up and forcing the dog off his chest. “It is getting late and I’m damn hungry. What about you?”

Another bark was his answer as Sparks rose and scampered into the kitchen with Bryant and Thunder following.

“So what do you want Ben? I’ve gone some frozen pizza or half that baked pasta thing we tried over the weekend,” Bryant questioned, pulling out a can of food for Thunder and opening it into his bowl.

After he finished Bryant frowned and looked at Ben. Still on all fours, still panting as he looked up at him. “Ben? Food?” he repeated.

The woof and mini jump he got at the words only made him frown more. Sparks always returned to Ben when they talked food. Even at the Dog and Pony they eat before Sparks came out…only a couple weeks ago Brutus had eaten as Brutus and not Kyle when they’d been there and his pup hadn’t been able to keep his eyes off it.

“Okay then,” Bryant stated with a smile, pulling a can from the cabinet, “thick and meaty all beef stew?” he asked, rising a brow and giving the can a shake as he watched the pup.

Sparks grinned and jumped up on Bryant, half pushing the standing man into the counter.

“Whoa there boy, down pup,” Bryant said lightly before turning more stern when Sparks paws ay Bryant’s torso, “Down Sparks. Sit, Sit.” he ordered.

Whining Sparks obeyed slowly, dropping to his hunches still looking up at Bryant.

“Better pup,” Bryant praised Sparks as he fished out a can opener and a bowl. “You sure about this Sparks?” he checked to confirm one last time as he slide the bowl into the microwave on low.

With a nod and a woof Sparks nuzzled up against Bryant’s leg to answer. 

“Damn I’m a luck guy,” Bryant said to himself while getting out a couple dog treats which he gave to the sitting Thunder before pulling his own dinner, the baked pasta thing, and exchanging it for the stew when the microwave beeped.

Giving the stew a good mix and checking the temp Bryant sat it on the floor and took a step back, grabbing Thunder by the collar, to watch.

Shifting back and forth between his paws Sparks just looked at the bowl for a minute but then he leaned forward and stuck out his tongue, licking the top.

Then he licked again. And again.

Petting and ruffling Thunder’s fur Bryant watched on as his pup finished the bowl rather quickly, and with only losing control of the bowl a couple of times.

A happy bark followed as Sparks turned and moved to lean into Bryant, or try to.

“Hold it Sparks. My pup made a mess,” Bryant said as he stopped Sparks from getting his stew covered face on Bryant’s, mostly, clean clothing. “Let me grab-“ Bryant grabbed a couple paper towels, wetting them, “hold still,” he ordered as he wiped down his pup’s face.

A couple frustrating minutes later the now clean faced pup was sitting on the sofa glaring at Bryant who was chowing down on his pasta and flicking through the games.

He found one about ten minutes later, about when Sparks edged closer until he was finally resting on his handler’s lap enjoying a good pet.


End file.
